fugly_hoesfandomcom-20200215-history
Fugly Hoes: Reboot (Season One)
Plot The first season '''of The Fugly Hoes' fanfiction series, '''Fugly Hoes: Reboot, first aired on Jan 25th, 2016. Fugly Hoes is a Teenage drama set within the walls of a semi-fictional high school, Nicaragua High School. The season heavily draws inspiration from shows such as Skins and it's predecessor The Fugly Hoes, most of the characters tackling their own issue. On January 25th, 2015, Fugly Hoes: Reboot was renewed for a 16-episode second, third, fourth (and so on) season after no episodes had aired due to the impact it had on the reviewers and it's set popularity for when it airs. They are expected for a 2016 release. Cast Main Cast *'Michael Willet' as Joe Sweeting (3/16) - An emotionally closed off gay kid who can be over the top. *'Zoey Deutch' as Lily Bruno (3/16) - A bright young girl with plenty of talent, but a terrible anxiety disorder. *'Peyton List' as Sydney Walsh (3/16) - One member of the three popular girls and the most humble and kind of the bunch. *'Nick Robinson' as Kyle Ogilvie (3/16) - A slightly nerdy, slightly cocky, but loving homosexual kid who keeps his friends close while dealing with keeping personal secrets from them. *'Logan Lerman' as Nathan Anderson (3/16) - A stand-offish, sometimes blatantly rude and bitchy student with cystic fibrosis who likes to distance himself from others. *'Maia Mitchell' as Maya Dumas (3/16) - An excitable, friendly student who tries to get along with most and does whatever she can for the team. *'Trevor Jackson' as Matt Dales (2/16) - A sweet and wholesome boy who is very musically spirited and enjoys playing multiple musical instruments. *'Claudia Lee' as Angelika Kuzz (3/16) - An exchange student from Estonia who is fluent in English, but people ostracise her and find her strange. *'Shawn Mendes' as Zach Birch (3/16) - Labelled as a school bully for hanging with the football team, he has to deal with the backlash of the rude, uncaring friends that are the school's football team. Recurring Cast *'Ana Mulvoy Ten' as Becca Looijen (3/16) - The second of the popular girls who joins their group to become popular, however much she may dislike their leader. *'Raymond Ablack' as Happy Nahir (0/16) - *'Eric Osborne' as Tim Krabbe (0/16) - *'Luke Benward' as Kyler Magee (0/16) - A member of the football team originally from Georgia who moved to his new school. He is very humble and boy-next-door type. *'Victoria Justice' as Alison Spears (3/16) - The ringleader of the popular three and biggest bitch of them all. She's the head bitch of the school, who likes to boss everyone around an be in control. *'Elizabeth Gillies' as Sis Larson (0/16) - *'Tristan Wilds' as Rufus King (0/16) - A sassy, free spirited and no filter nerd. *'Jake T. Austin' as Andrés Herrera (0/16) - Another member of the football team who often terrorized the glee club. *'Sean Teale' as Alex Rodriguez (3/16) - One of the school's bullies who likes to terrorize other students for fun. Guest Cast *'Breezy Eslin' as Alyssa Fowble (0/16) - One of the school's outcast freaks who is known for her compulsive lying and pulling weird stunts. *'Mark Indelicato' as Emma Spears (0/16) - A flamboyant, over the top, feminine gay kid. *'Ki Hong Lee' as Carl Preston (0/16) - *'Saoirse Ronan' as Cass Winters (0/16) - *'Keke Palmer' as Gina Roberts (0/16) - *'Soma Bhatia' as Perry Dahir (0/16) - The only devout Muslim girl within the school *'Brianna Hildebrand' as Jackie St. Clare (0/16) - One of very few outed lesbians within the school Episodes Main Events *The Arrival of The Fugly Hoes at Nicaragua High. *Lily, Joe, Kyle, Maya and Angelika joining the Glee club. *Maya's fight with Ali and being replaced with Becca. *Matt and Maya friendship. *Sydney, Matt and Zach join the Glee club. *Nathan, Becca, and Alison join the Glee club. *Zach is kicked off the football team *The Note-Worthys perform at their Invitationals Rules *One character cannot sing all songs in one episode *Only eight songs or less per episode *You may not write more than one episode at a time without permission *You must firstly have permission to write any episodes at all *The episodes must relate to past episodes and push along any storylines *You must finish any episode you start *You must complete any episode you start within three days or less Gallery FHRAngelika.jpg|Angelika Kuzz FHRJoe.jpg|Joe Sweeting FHRKyle.jpg|Kyle Ogilvie FHRLily.jpg|Lily Bruno Mathre.jpg|Matt Dales FHRMaya.jpg|Maya Dumas FHRNathan.jpg|Nathan Anderson FHRSydney.jpg|Sydney Walsh FHRZach.jpg|Zach Birch FHRAlex.png|Alex Rodriguez FHRAlison.jpg|Alison Spears FHRAlyssa.png|Alyssa Fowble FHRAndres.png|Andres Herrera FHRBecca.jpg|Becca Looijen FHRCarl.jpg|Carl Preston FHRCass.jpg|Cass Winters FHREmma.jpg|Emma Spears FHRGina.png|Gina Roberts FHRHappy.jpg|Happy Poolaalaa FHRJackie.jpg|Jackie St. Clare FHRKyler.jpg|Kyler Magee FHRPerry.png|Perry Dahir FHRRufus.jpg|Rufus King FHRSis.jpg|Sis Larson FHRTim.jpg|Tim Krabbe